Return of The Fox: Aizen style!
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Aizen is sent back to the elemental countries by the Spirit King, to get revenge on those who betrayed his trust in life and to save his Loved ones from being caught in the crossfire. Who was his human Life? Why, it was Naruto Uzumaki of course and he's back to shake things up! Aizen/Hinata pairing! Infamous Man Challenge! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

The Infamous Man Challenge:

_What if everything you thought you knew was a lie? After returning Sasuke from the VOTE, Tsunade sentences Naruto to execution. Everyone who Naruto thought were his precious people abandon him except for Hinata who confesses her love for him. Filled with the despair from the abandonment and the love that will never be, Naruto turns into a hollow after the execution and changes his whole identity to... Ulquiorra Schiffer. After his eventual battle and death from Ichigo, the shingami king who feels guilty for everything that was done to him sends Ulquiorra/Naruto back to Konoha, where three years have passed. (Time moves differently in Hueco Mundo) Rules are mass Konoha bashing and Naruto must be paired with Hinata. Naruto must also keep most of his Ulquiorra personality and all his arrancar abilities but they can be limited if you want. Also timeline should start preferably at the beginning of Shippuden. Anything else is fair game. You can also do alternate versions like "Naruto is Grimmjow", "Naruto is Stark and Lilinette", hell even "Naruto is Gin" as long as he ends up with Hinata._

KON: Amalthea does not Own Bleach, Naruto or any songs that appear. All she owns is the plot bunny for this and for the other version she will do after getting this one to a decent start. Thanks to Infamous Man for letting her do this and we hope you like this one! Fanart is welcomed!

Ch.1

Aizen groaned in pain as he woke up from the sneak attack from Yamamoto had done to attack Ichigo; Aizen had intercepted and took the hit causing him to black out. He sat up and realized he was in a pure white world with no one for miles around him, looked around with a calculating look when suddenly a man appeared out of nowhere. Aizen realized who this was and knelt before the very ruler of the shingami that had asked him to do the rebellion; the man smiled sadly and said "Walk with me, Sousuke…"

Aizen nodded and fell into step beside the god as the man then asked a surprising question, "Sousuke…do you remember your life as Naruto Uzumaki?"

Aizen stiffened then nodded slowly as he asked "May I ask what brought this up?"

The shingami king sighed and said "believe it or not…You were to never be executed or die in that manner but somehow a time ripple happened and your fate was the result."

Aizen looked at the Shingami king in shock then asked "What does this have to do with me right now?"

"I'm giving you a choice… Either you stay here in this dimension or I send you back either as Naruto or your current self to get revenge on those in Konoha and rescue the ones that never abandoned you from those corrupted council fools."

Aizen looked at him as he thought about the one person he truly wanted to see again out of Rookie nine and their sensei. The king looked him square in the eyes and asked what his decision was; Aizen nodded and said "I'll go back as Aizen Sousuke…"

The shingami king smiled and then told him "You'll be in a living body again but you will have your Shingami abilities and Reiatsu instead of Chakra. When you wake up, Head to Sunagakure within 3 days. Gaara will need your help to escape what waits for him."

Aizen nodded as the King reached out and said "Good Luck, Sousuke and thank you for doing as I asked to reveal the corrupted people in Soul Society."

Aizen felt himself blacking out and smiled softly as the last thing he thought was "_I'm finally going to be able to keep my promise to you, Hinata…_"

Two hours later…

Aizen woke to the smell of fresh green grass and fallen rain as he slowly sat up and looked around. He was in a small forest on the border to Sunagakure causing him to smile as he stood and elegantly brushed the dirt and grass from his Los Noches clothing, he checked to find his Zanpakutou at his side and then stepped out onto the sand. He then began flashed-step towards his destination after locating it; he traveled for about two days and half when he finally got to Suna, the sight he saw at the gates made his blood boil as he saw the Uchiha and Pink haired Banshee with his "Former" God-brother/sensei standing there. He quickly controlled his emotions and headed towards the gate at a leisurely place as the Sand Nin and the Konoha Nin noticed him, the sand Nin stopped him and asked "Who are you and what is your Business here?!"

Aizen smiled and said "Ah, please forgive me, I'm an ambassador from a Place from the west called Hueco Mundo. I came to talk to an old acquaintance named Gaara about something…"

The guard looked surprised and then said "The Kazekage was kidnapped by the Akatsuki, I'm afraid, sir…"

Aizen's eyes narrowed ever so slightly and he asked to talk to whoever was in charge at the moment, the guard nodded and quickly sent for Baki and Temari. Aizen then noticed the Uchiha looking at his sword while he shivered slightly at realizing the banshee was checking him out, He then calmly said "I do not care for you raping me with your eyes, Ninja-san…"

The Banshee blushed as Sasuke then spoke up "Where did you get that sword?"

Aizen raised an eyebrow then smiled coldly as he said "It was made for me with my blood worked into the metal so it will allow only me to hold it. This blade has seen its fair share of battle."

Sasuke looked at him with cold eyes and said "Don't take such an arrogant tone with me; I'm the last of the Uchiha clan which makes me far more powerful then you."

Aizen let out a cold laugh and said "I doubt you would be able to withstand me letting out my full power completely unrestrained, Uchiha san."

The Banshee looked at him and said "Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that! He is the greatest and most powerful Ninja in Konoha!"

Just then Temari and Baki arrived as they looked at Aizen curiously and glared at the Konoha Nin who was trying to look intimidating, Temari asked Baki to take the Konoha Nin to her brother while she dealt with the ambassador causing Baki to nod. Aizen walked beside Temari calmly as she led him into a private room then threw up the privacy wards as she asked "How do you know my Brother? I have never seen you before in my life…"

Aizen just smiled gently and said "You have met me before but I looked way different back then."

Temari found herself staring at the handsome stranger as his easy going smile reminded her painfully of another young man, Temari then shook her head and asked " Just what is you need from my Brother?"

Aizen raised an eyebrow and said "Why would I need anything when I only wanted to talk to an old friend…"

Temari looked at him in shock then asked "I overheard your comment to the Uchiha…are you really that strong?"

Aizen smiled and nodded as he asked her to stall the Konoha Nin while he got a head start on going after Gaara, she blinked and then smirked as she nodded in agreement. Aizen asked if she had something with Gaara's chakra causing her to pull out a vial of sand, Aizen quickly scanned the reiatsu in the vial then quickly located a trail of Gaara's sand…

One hour later…

Aizen stood outside the boulder blocking his way to Gaara and quickly fired a Kidou spell at it to destroy the boulder; he walked easily through the cave and came to the room with Gaara and the Akatsuki members that had kidnapped Gaara. He smirked as they asked who he was and what he wanted as they prepared to attack…

Aizen smirked as he killed Deidara easily then went after Sasori who was a bit tougher, Sasori managed to last half an hour longer then Deidara but in the end he also succumbed to defeat at Aizen's hands. Aizen quickly retrieved Gaara who was still alive and headed outside as he carried his friend to a small clearing; he laid Gaara down and waited quietly for him to wake up. Aizen didn't have to wait long as 10 minutes later, Gaara was waking up as Aizen helped him sit up and asked "Are you feeling better?"

Gaara nodded as he looked at the strange yet somehow familiar man and asked "Do I know you?"

The man then gave him a familiar care free grin as he said "Yes you do…brother."

Gaara's eyes went wide as he whispered "Naruto? But how?"

Aizen chuckled and explained his story of his afterlife and that he was being granted a second chance to rescue those he cared about and get his Revenge on Konoha, Gaara then grinned evilly as he said "What do you need my help with?"

"Keep on Konoha's good side until I deal the blow of them losing their most productive clans…"

Aizen chuckled at the surprised look on Gaara's face then Gaara smiled and suggested that they head back towards Sunagakure so that he could get the Konoha shinobi out of his village. Aizen nodded and they started towards Sunagakure…

Two days later…

The Konoha Shinobi were panting as Aizen set the pace back to Konoha on their invitation, Kakashi then noticed the gates of Konoha ahead of them and the five slowed down to a walk as they approached. Aizen gave an easy going smile to the gate guards as Kakashi explained that Aizen was with them causing them to wave him through. They then told him that they had to report to Danzo-sama who was the new Hokage and that he was free to explore the town, Aizen nodded his head then set off to walk around and make a plan.

Meanwhile…

Hinata sighed as she listened to the arguments of the council elders with her Father, suddenly an ANBU Nin came into the room after knocking and said "Hiashi-sama…the Hokage has called a Council meeting and your presence is required."

Hiashi stood as he dismissed the elders and Hinata coldly then followed the ANBU to the Hokage tower; Hinata sighed and headed back to her room where she prayed to the secret shrine in her room. Tears filled her eyes as she thought about the man she loved and how everyone who cared about Naruto had to pretend to be like the rest of the Villagers, she sighed and put the shrine away then told her Guards that she was going for a walk to clear her head. The branch members nodded as she walked away and headed out of the compound…

Aizen walked around the familiar streets with barely concealed disgust and anger at the Villagers praising the Uchiha on every street corner, he itched to cut them down like the worms they were but knew he would have to wait for now. He then saw a familiar ramen stand that now looked worse for wear; he ducked under the canvas as the familiar smell of his favorite food hit his nose causing his stomach to growl. He smiled softly and then called out "Hello? Is anyone here?"

Ayame came out as her father poked his head out from the kitchen and she took one look at him and asked "What do you want, stranger?"

He smiled as he pulled out his wallet that he had been given by Gaara and asked for a Miso ramen, she looked honestly surprised and then gave him a familiar smile as she took the money and said it will be out in a just a minute…

Aizen softly chatted with her as he waited when she asked "So you mentioned a friend told you about us…"

"Yes, the Kazekage was the one to tell me that you had the best ramen in Konoha. He also said to try the Naruto Uzumaki special…"

Ayame paled but a glimmer of hope entered her eyes and she told her father who asked Aizen with a wink if he wanted to see how a true ramen chef makes their living. He nodded in amusement and followed Ayame into the back as she closed the shop and revealed a secret door behind the freezer, somehow he couldn't help think of Race to Witch Mountain when he saw that…Ok so maybe he had a sci-fi/fantasy movie addiction, who cares?

They came out into a large room where there were plenty of Chairs and he was offered on as they told him they were going to get the other Rebel leaders into the room. Aizen waited quietly as the rest of Rookie nine that supported him, the clan heads/parents plus the Sensei of the rookie nine, Konoha corps and Iruka came into the room through special tunnels. They all looked at him curiously as Aizen was hit with a wave of nostalgia at seeing them; he smiled as Konohamaru looked at him curiously and asked what was bothering the preteen. Konohamaru had a puzzled look and said "I don't know why but you remind me so much of someone really dear to all of us…"

"May I ask his name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki…he was like a brother to me."

Aizen's gentle smile never wavered as he softly told Konohamaru "Something tells me he would be very proud of you if he saw you now…"

Ayame then let in two others that were a little late and Aizen's breath hitched slightly at the sight of Hinata, he quickly got his turmoil under control and asked what was going on. Ayame then told him everything about how Tsunade had been placed under a Genjutsu and forced to execute her own godson, he asked what happened to her and Kiba spoke up and said "She was imprisoned for crimes she didn't commit as was her apprentice."

"Hmm, I will go myself and free them…"

"WHAT?"

Aizen's ears rang from the force of the yells and he quickly explained about his abilities that he possessed, Hinata looked at him as she said "You'll need back up! Please let me come with you!"

Aizen smiled gently at her and told her that it would be best if he went alone and she was needed by the others to get them out of Konoha, Hinata looked shocked as she recognized the smile he had given her and said "It can't be…"

Aizen smiled sadly as he gave her a tiny nod but when she went to say something, he shook his head slightly then stood as he asked where the prison was. They told him and he quickly told them to hurry and get out of the village while he bought time for them, Hinata waited until everyone left to pack and then told him to come back safe or she kick his ass to the moon and back. Aizen chuckled and nodded as he then flashed stepped to the prison…


	2. Chapter 2

The Infamous Man Challenge:

_What if everything you thought you knew was a lie? After returning Sasuke from the VOTE, Tsunade sentences Naruto to execution. Everyone who Naruto thought were his precious people abandon him except for Hinata who confesses her love for him. Filled with the despair from the abandonment and the love that will never be, Naruto turns into a hollow after the execution and changes his whole identity to... Ulquiorra Schiffer. After his eventual battle and death from Ichigo, the shingami king who feels guilty for everything that was done to him sends Ulquiorra/Naruto back to Konoha, where three years have passed. (Time moves differently in Hueco Mundo) Rules are mass Konoha bashing and Naruto must be paired with Hinata. Naruto must also keep most of his Ulquiorra personality and all his arrancar abilities but they can be limited if you want. Also timeline should start preferably at the beginning of Shippuden. Anything else is fair game. You can also do alternate versions like "Naruto is Grimmjow", "Naruto is Stark and Lilinette", hell even "Naruto is Gin" as long as he ends up with Hinata._

KON: Amalthea does not Own Bleach, Naruto or any songs that appear. All she owns is the plot bunny for this and for the other version she will do after getting this one to a decent start. Thanks to Infamous Man for letting her do this and we hope you like this one! Fanart is welcomed!

Ch.2

Aizen smirked as he made his way through the prison unnoticed thanks to his sword, he found two of Hinata's clansmen outside the door and hit them with a Binding Kidou, he then knocked them out, took their keys and opened the door where he found Tsunade and Shizune with Seals all over their bodies. They were also bound and gagged with blindfolds over their eyes, Aizen let out a small growl then walked over as he helped them down and removed their Blindfolds and gags.

Tsunade looked at the stranger in shock as he asked her if she was ok, her and Shizune nodded in shock that someone was helping them when the young man smiled as he scooped up Tsunade after helping Shizune on to his back and told them to hold on tight. They did as he said when they felt themselves moving at high speeds then found themselves outside Konoha where the clans that were on their side were waiting. Aizen gently lowered them to the ground and asked as he noticed Hinata and Neji weren't there yet, "Where are Hinata-san and Neji-san?"

Kiba spoke up and said "She was walking with Neji back to their home when they were summoned by the Konoha council for some reason."

Aizen's eyes grew cold and said "I see…then I will go get them myself and deal a blow to the council at the same time…"

Aizen then flashed stepped to the village and walked into the tower where he headed to the council room, he quickly released his sword and snuck into the room as he listened to what was being said…

Aizen grew angrier and angrier as Hinata was told she was to marry Sasuke, Hinata was stunned as was Neji at the news when Aizen suddenly appeared in full view as he said "I'm afraid that won't be happening…for Hinata and Neji are coming with me."

Sasuke and the council members were shocked at this man who somehow got in and Sasuke said "And how do you intend to stop me?"

Aizen smirked and said "Honestly, Uchiha-san…I expected better if you were the most powerful Ninja in the village."

Then Aizen released his illusion as Hinata and Neji melted into simple mist, the council looked stunned as Aizen then sent a large fireball on to the table and dodged Sasuke's enraged charge.

Sasuke growled and said "How do you know those words, the words that the traitor said before I executed him?"

Aizen just smirked then released about a quarter of his Reiatsu on the council and Sasuke, the humans began to gasp from the weight of the pressure on them as Aizen said "Let's just say, I know Uzumaki quite well…"

He then reigned in his Reiatsu and flash-stepped out of the village where Hinata was waiting, He looked her with a smile as she trembled and then tackled him in a hug. He hugged her back and softly told her that they needed to hurry to catch up to the others, Hinata nodded and they quickly left to catch up with Neji and the others. On the way there, Hinata asked what the afterlife for had been like for him. Aizen looked at her and told her about the different Dimension he had been in the afterlife; Hinata listened intently to his story as Aizen told her about the different captains and individuals that were in Soul Society. She asked about small things that had happened in his everyday life in soul society and had to laugh as he said "Usually spent my free time hiding from my fan club…"

They soon reached the others as they crossed the borders between Suna and Konoha when suddenly they saw a red haired man with ruby red eyes heading towards them; Aizen's eyes were wide as he told Hinata and the others that he would join them soon after talking to the red head. Hinata looked at him with worry and he reassured her that he would fine, Hinata nodded then went with the others towards Suna while Aizen turned and hurried over to his old companion.

Kurama looked at the young man who had once been his jailor/friend and said "It's good to see you kit…"

Aizen smiled and said "I thought you told me you were going to die in three years but it's been how long here before I came back?"

"Kit, it has been three years as of today…So today is the day I will die but The Shingami king asked me to give back a bit of Chakra to pull off this gift to you."

"Kurama, What do you mean by that?"

"The spirit king believes by you becoming the new Kyuubi, The Akatsuki will be that much pressed to achieve their goals."

Aizen's eyes went wide as he asked "What will happen to my human form and my Shingami abilities?"

Kurama laughed "You will still technically be a living shingami, your fox demon abilities will be completely sealed at first then released little by little as you need it…"

Aizen thought about what the demon saying then he sighed as he asked "Do I even get a choice about this?"

"Afraid not, Kit…but look at it this way, you'll be stronger and be able to protect the ones you care about better including Hinata."

Aizen had to agree and plus he had learned to rely on his own power in Soul Society so he wouldn't use his fox abilities unless absolutely necessary or was forced to. Kurama then said "Just a warning, the full Moon and Half moon will change you into fox form for the night even with your powers sealed. Now are you ready to do this?"

Aizen took a deep breath and nodded as he grasped the hand that was being held out, Kurama then began to fade as his Spiritual half of his powers was absorbed by Aizen. The physical half faded away into the earth as Aizen knelt in pain at the influx of power he was feeling, he soon got it under control and sighed as he noticed slight claws on his finger tips and felt his ears which were slightly pointed. He then started towards the refugees as he looked up at the moon which was nearly full, while catching up to the group, Aizen planned out what he needed to do to protect his companions from harm…

Two hours later…

Aizen caught up to Hinata, Neji and the others just as Suna came into view, Hinata gave him a curious look and he told her that he was fine and he would tell them later what happened. They nodded as the large group was ushered into Suna where Gaara met them in the tower, Gaara smiled at seeing Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata and the rest as he said "Let's get those seals off you and Shizune, Tsunade-sama."

Aizen then spoke up as he asked "Gaara? How long before we can leave safely for our next destination?"

"About three days or sooner, my friend."

Aizen nodded and then was asked by Hinata if she could talk to him alone but something, Aizen nodded as Gaara let them use his office for their talk and Hinata flat out asked "Naruto-kun, who was that man with the red hair and eyes?"

Aizen looked at her with gentle eyes as he wondered how to tell her about what happened, he then told her that he couldn't exactly tell her at the moment but in time he would once the man's gift started showing up more. Hinata sighed then looked at him as she pulled the one Jutsu that all men fear in the Ninja world, Aizen couldn't look away as he tried to keep his iron will from wavering but he couldn't hold out much longer as Hinata turned up the Jutsu to full blast.

"Damn it! Alright, alright! I'll tell you but you have to keep it a complete secret from the others, now will you quit giving me the Puppy Eyes no Jutsu?"

Hinata giggled as Aizen muttered that the Jutsu she used should be illegal to use as he tried not to smile about her getting her way, she was then gently tugged into his arms as he sat down and explained what happened. Hinata listened in shock as she knew Aizen was already stronger them most people due to holding Kurama inside him for all those years but if he was telling the truth he was now a spirit fox that held the title of Kyuubi instead of the original fox demon…

She then smiled and snuggled close as she softly said "That doesn't change how I feel about you and I know you'll use the power to protect others like you always have."

Aizen gave her a relived smile as she laid her head on his shoulder and hugged him, Aizen gently rested his head on top of hers as he said "You were my driving force in my afterlife, Hinata…my promise to you was the thing that kept me going."

Hinata blushed as she kissed his cheek when Gaara came in and asked "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Aizen sent a small glare at Gaara as Hinata pulled away causing the Kazekage to look highly amused, he then told them that the border patrol had sent word that Konoha Nin were on their way to Sunagakure causing Aizen to sigh as he said "They will be here in three days, correct? By that time we will be gone and on our way to "Spring Country", my friend."

Gaara got the hint and nodded as he offered to show them to their rooms for the night, Aizen and Hinata nodded as Gaara then thought of something and said "Naruto…will you tell the others who you really are?"

Aizen thought about it and then said "For now, let's keep it between us. We don't need someone mentioning something by accident to the wrong people."

Gaara nodded as Temari then came in and told him that Tsunade and the others were now resting, Gaara then told her to head to bed herself while he got everything ready to trick Konoha. Temari nodded then headed out of the room while Aizen and Hinata yawned, Gaara then showed them the way to their separate rooms for the night…

Two days later…

Aizen sighed in relief as they made it to Wave country without the Konoha Nin following which meant they took the bait of them going to Spring Country. He then noticed the moon rising and warned the others that a bit of his other bloodline was going to make itself known soon, the refugees looked confused until he bent over in pain and a brilliant light surrounded him. They had to avert their eyes as the light suddenly flared then died completely to reveal a pure white nine tailed fox with chocolate brown tipped ears, tail and paws. Aizen looked nervous when Hinata looked at him then launched herself at the pony sized fox; she hugged his neck and then started scratching his ears while the others stared in amazement….


End file.
